Share Or No Share
Share Or No Share is the 6th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 26th overall. Plot Choco Cream and Vanilla Cake fight over a toy they brought together. Trivia *This is like a Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures episode "To Share or Not to Share". Episode (The episode begins in the house of the guppies. Choco Cream and Vanilla Cake are playing in the backyard. They're having a good time.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, Choco...come out, come out where ever you're hiding." *Choco Cream: "You'll never find me." *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, I will alright." (The scene cuts to the cupboard, where Choco is seen opening the door half way, but Vanilla hears him and opens the door on him.) *Vanilla Cake: "AHA! Found you!" *Choco Cream: "Okay, you caught me, but next time I'll find a better hiding place and let's hope you won't find me." (Both boys laugh.) *Choco Cream: "Let's see what's on TV." *Vanilla Cake: "Cool!" (They head inside to the living room, where they sit down and turn on the TV.) *TV Announcer: "Hey kids, are you looking for a fun and awesome toy to play with? Then you'll need to get the all-new-planet Beeping Bot." *Choco & Vanilla: "Wow." *TV Announcer: "It's cool and approved. It'll be your new-go-around robot toy. You get to play and have fun with him, make jokes, and the best thing is...you get to name him." *Vanilla Cake: "Awesome!" *TV Announcer: "So get your new Beeping Bot today at a toy store." *Vanilla Cake: "Brother, we have to get that Beeping Bot." *Choco Cream: "Yeah, I think we should. But how much does it cost anyway?" *Vanilla Cake: "We don't know, unless we go and see for ourselves." (The screen fades from black. The bros set out to the convienent store to see the price of the toy.) *Vanilla Cake: "Let's see. It's $6.00. Hey, how much to we have?" *Choco Cream: "Uhh, about $3.00." *Vanilla Cake: "Then we need three more dollors until we can buy it." *Choco Cream: "Cool. I hope we have some loose change around the house." (The bros went beck to the house to see if there's loose change around. The scene moves to the guppies' bedroom, where they see how much they got.) *Choco Cream: "Now, let's see how much we have." *Vanilla Cake: "Right. Now let's see, I have found 25 cents in the couch and in the living room.) *Choco Cream: "And all I have is 15 cents. We'll need more than that. We just need $6.00 total. But now, let's think it over after lunch." *Vanilla Cake: "Right back at ya." (The scene cuts to the kitchen, where Choco and Vanilla are eating their lunch and thinking about how they're going to make $6.00 so that they can buy the toy.) *Vanilla Cake: "Okay, what do we have so far?" *Choco Cream: "Well, we could sell some cookies and make them 25 cents for every person who buys them." *Vanilla Cake: "We could do that or we could do chores for other people." (Pops, Blue, Cinnamon, and Sugar came in.) *Lolipop Pops: "Hey guys, what are you up to?" *Choco Cream: "You'll never believe this, guys. We saw this commercial on TV for a Beeping Bot! He can do everything for you. And you get to have fun with him! Awesomest toy ever invented!" *Sugar Pie: "That does sound like fun." *Vanilla Cake: "And we'll let you guys play with it too." *Blueberry & Cinnamon: "Wow!" *Choco Cream: "But there's one problem. We don't have enough money for it." *Blueberry Jam: "That won't be a problem." *Cinnamon Buns: "Yep. We could help you get the money you guys need." *Choco Cream: "Great!" (The six of them start coming up with ways to get money for the Beeping Bot. They then came up with baking cupcakes for their bake sale. The scene cuts to the outside of the house, where they have a sign that says "Cupcakes for 25 cents".) *Blue Alicorn: "Ooh, cookies. I'll take three of them." *Red Unicorn: "Me too." *Lolipop Pops: "Okay. That'll be 25 cents." (Blue Alicorn and Red Unicorn hand them one quarter.) *Blueberry Jam: "Thanks." *Vanilla Cake: "Wow, 50 cents. $2.00 more and we can buy..." *Vanilla & Choco: "The Beeping Bot!" (laughs) *Pink Pegasus: "Hey, guys." *All: "Hi, Pink Pegasus!" *Cinnamon Buns: "What brings you around here?" *Pink Pegasus: "I just heard that you guys are gonna buy a Beeping Bot, and I just wanna know if you guys would come with me to me and my brothers' house." *Lolipop Pops: "We'd love to come, and we can bring our new toy along with us." *Pink Pegasus: "Cool! We'll see you there!" *Vanilla Cake: "I can't wait to get our Beeping Bot." *Choco Cream: "Once we get it, we're gonna celebrate!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Then let's keep selling cupcakes!" *Sugar Pie: "Yeah!" (Overtime, several people come to the cupcake stand, buying cupcakes. The scene switches over to Vanilla and Choco counting the money they earned.) *Vanilla Cake: "Wow! Look how much money we made!" *Choco Cream: "And thanks to that cupcake sale, we earned $9.50, which means..." *Vanilla & Choco: "We can finally buy the Beeping Bot and celebrate!" (The two rush to the store and got their Beeping Bot.) *Choco Cream: "At last, the Beeping Bot of our dreams!" *Vanilla Cake: "And it's looking at the way we're staring at it." (The bros pick it up and head straight for Bustle.) *Bustle: "Okay, that'll be $6.00." (Choco hands Bustle the money, and recieves back $3.50.) *Bustle: "Have fun." *Choco & Vanilla: "We will." (The screen fades from black. Back at the house, the bros admire their new toy.) *Choco Cream (blows party kazoo): "Just look how awesome that is!" *Vanilla Cake: "It does look awesome. Let's turn it on." (Choco activates the Beeping Bot.) *Beeping Bot: "Hello, friend. Let's have fun." *Choco Cream: (blows party kazoo) *Vanilla Cake: "Wow, this toy is fun! Hey, Beeping Bot, do a silly dance!" (The Beeping Bot does a very silly dance, in which he does a sommersault and makes funny faces. Both the bros laugh.) *Vanilla Cake: "Awesome!" *Choco Cream: "Wow, this thing can do whatever we tell it to do." *Vanilla Cake: "Yep. Hey, which one of us should play with him first?" *Choco Cream: "Me. I can tell him all our secretts, and he won't tell anyone." *Vanilla Cake: "I don't agree with that. Besides, I have an ever better idea on how to play with him." *Choco Cream: "Lay it on me." *Vanilla Cake: "I'm gonna give him a list of plans on how we can play with him, and that'll be more fun than telling a bunch of boring secrets." *Choco Cream: "Boring secrets?! The secrets I'm gonna tell him will be fun and exciting!" *Vanilla Cake: "Exciting?! Who says you have a huge obbession to parties?!" *Choco Cream: "For your information, I think just about everybody knows that I love parties!" *Vanilla Cake: "Really? Then maybe Sugar Pie is gonna hear me saying that Choco Cream has a crush on you!" *Choco Cream: "My secret crush on Sugar Pie?! I wasn't ever thinking lovely about her! What about your secret crush on Pink Pegasus?!" *Vanilla Cake: "What?! We are not telling this robot our secrets! If you do, everyone will think that we're using the robot as our service for embarrasment! Now, I'm taking this robot with me!" *Choco Cream: "Hold it right there, Mr Anger Puff Cake! You're not telling our new toy a load of our secrets!" *Vanilla Cake: "Why not?!" *Choco Cream: "Because I'm gonna have to..." (grabs the toy from Vanilla) "Take this thing with me!" *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, you get back here!" (Choco and Vanilla chase each other around the house. In some locations, both of them take the toy from each other and hurting each other their electrical orbs.) *Blueberry Jam: "Hey, Choco. Um, Choco, Vanilla, can I ask you a question?" (Pink Pegasus walks in and sees Vanilla and Choco running around with the Beeping Bot.) *Pink Pegasus: "This is weird. Pops, do you know what's going on with those boys?" *Lolipop Pops: "I don't know. I hope it's not anything ridiculous." (The bros fly out and are still chasing each other. They stop at the park, where they attack each other.) *Vanilla Cake: "It's my turn!" *Choco Cream: "No, it's mine!" *Vanilla Cake: "MINE!" *Choco Cream: "MINE!" *Vanilla Cake: "I don't know who you are, Choco, but I'll tell you this. If you don't let og of this robot right now, I will never talk to you ever again!" *Choco Cream: "Same here!" *Lolipop Pops: "Stop! Both of you!" (Thw two stop fighting and lay eyes on Pops, Blue, Cinnamon, and Sugar.) *Lolipop Pops: "Now tell me what's going on with both of you?" (Choco and Vanilla talk over each other, explaining their story on how they fought over the Beeping Bot.) *Lolipop Pops: "QUIEEEEEET!!!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Now, why don't you two talk slowly and explain your story. Choco, you first." *Choco Cream: "Okay, I wanted to use the Beeping Bot to make plans to play with it, but Vanilla won't let me." *Vanilla Cake: "Only because it's boring!" *Choco Cream: "Hey, do me a favor, Vanilla, and keep your mouth shut! I'm telling this story here!" *Blueberry Jam: "Watch that mouth, will you?!" *Choco Cream: "Grrrr..." (Choco grabs Vanilla and pins him to the ground) *Sugar Pie: "Choco, stop!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, Vanilla Cake, why don't you tell your side of the story." *Vanilla Cake: "Glad to. What I planned to do with the Beeping Bot was tell him loads of our secerts, but Choco thinks they're just dumb ol' secrets, and everyone will think we're using it as our machine of embarrassment." *Choco Cream: "Well, they are plain and dumb!" *Vanilla Cake: "Shut your trap already! You've already talked about your story, and now it's my turn." *Choco Cream: "You're an embarrassment to emotions, you know that?" *Vanilla Cake: "Me?! You're talking nonstop!" *Choco Cream: "Why, I'm gonna...!" (Choco and Vanilla start attacking each other. Choco turns into a Sword Cake, while Vanilla turns into a Fiery Cake. As this happens, kids stop and watched as this horrible fight continues.) *Female Filly: "Hey, look. Legendary fight, cool." *Cinnamon Buns: "I'm sorry, but I don't consider this cool. Now shoo, all of you, shoo!" (The kids listened to Cinnamon and left the park.) *Lolipop Pops: "GUYS, STOP!!!" (The two stopped fighting.) *Lolipop Pops: "Now, you two have to get it together and solve this problem. Now, Choco, I understand that you and Vanilla want to share your new toy, but fighting never solves anything. Why don't you guys apologize and work together and solve this?" *Blueberry Jam: "You know, that's not a bad idea. Maybe they can take some time and play with it together." *Choco Cream: "Nice idea, Blueberry." *Vanilla Cake: "Right. I can't believe we've been fighting for a toy that became the center of our attention. Choco, I'm sorry that I started all this." *Choco Cream: "I forgive you. And I'm sorry that I threatened you. And for tackling you down. So what do you say, bros?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yep." (The two hug and make up.) *Cinnamon Buns: "I love a happy ending." *Blueberry Jam: "Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Pink's and play." *Sugar Pie: "Love that idea!" (The guppies laughs and heads off to Pink's house for their playdate.) End of episode.